1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric switch, and in particular a high-voltage circuit breaker with a plurality of quenching chambers per switch pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-voltage circuit breakers are well known which utilize cylindrical capsules of different sizes. Typically these circuit breakers employ two or three quenching chambers per capsule, such that two capsules of suitable size are fastened together by flanges to produce a switch pole with four to six quenching chambers. However, these circuit breakers typically used capsules of different types, and have therefore proven to be complicated and costly.
In switches with more than one quenching chamber per switch pole, the quenching chambers are connected in tandem. A switch actuator rod along side the switch operates each set of contacts through a corresponding intermediate member. In switches of this type, however, the switch actuator rod is required to transmit large forces in the axial direction. These forces can cause switch housing vibrations which are potentially harmful to the insulator feed throughs mounted on the switch housing. In the past, the remedial measures necessary for overcoming this problem have resulted in additional cost increases.